Forever Was In Your Eyes
by writerchik1
Summary: One shot, unless reviews decide otherwise. The one girl Sirius loved is in pain over his death and who better to comfort her than the last Marauder, Moony? But, unfortunately, it takes more than a shoulder to cry on, it takes time. RR


A/N: This is a one shot fic unless I get enough reviews telling me to keep going with it. I'm normally a Draco/Ginny writer only, but I wanted to try something new. R/R.  
  
Forever Was In Your Eyes  
  
Her brown eyes surveyed the room. She was cold and devoid of any emotion. At least, that's what they all thought. Inside, her thoughts were running a mile a minute. She was sitting in a corner, waiting for the meeting to start. She didn't even know why she had joined the Order. It would only bring her more pain, more memories of. him.  
  
Choking back a sob, she fought to keep the tears at bay. She would not let them see her cry. No one had ever seen her cry. No one except him. She glanced up when she realized someone was standing in front of her. It was Remus. She offered him a small nod. After all, he was the only one who could relate to her pain. He too had lost everything.  
  
Remus sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She did not move an inch, but he knew she appreciated the comfort. One thing Remus had learned about her over the years was that she did not show emotion. Not anymore anyway. He frowned slightly as he reminisced.  
  
She used to smile all the time. And when she wasn't smiling, she had this amused look plastered on her beautiful face that seemed to say that she held the secrets of the world, but would never tell. Remus remembered the first day he saw her.  
  
She had been so confident and had this air about her that said, "I'm better than you, but that's ok, I know it's not your fault". But the most entrancing thing about her was her smile. She made the Mona Lisa seem dull, or at least, she used to. So much had changed over the years.  
  
The meeting went by quickly. Dumbledore introduced her and announced that she would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Harry's school that year. Remus looked at her, surprise plastered all over his face. She merely gave him a blank stare. Turning away, he sighed. She was a puzzle, one he'd never figure out. Remus always thought she hated teaching and had no patience for such things. Apparently he was wrong.  
  
The meeting ended quickly and Molly Weasley left to gather her children, along with Harry and Hermoine. Arthur motioned Remus over to look over some plans for the following weeks. A minute later, Molly reentered with Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine. Out of the corner of his eyes, Remus saw a flash of movement.  
  
Whipping his head around, he saw that she had abruptly stood. And Remus thought he knew why. Her eyes were glued onto Harry, and he was looking straight at her, a bit nervous by her steady, cold gaze.  
  
Remus motioned for Harry and the others to walk over and introduce themselves. They did so, but she dismissed the hands offered to her and instead kept her eyes firmly looked onto Harry's. For the slightest second, Remus thought he saw pain in her eyes, immense pain. But before he could look twice, it was gone.  
  
With one more look at the boy, she swept out of the room. Her movements were quick, but graceful and fluid. Remus followed her, but flashed an assuring smile at Harry first. She had disappeared quickly.  
  
Searching the large house, Remus finally found her. She was standing in front of his bedroom door. Remus sighed and walked up to her. He gently slipped his arm around her waist. Surprisingly enough, she let her head fall to his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not yet. I don't' think. I don't know if I'd be able to take it. Not yet anyway. I'm."  
  
Remus turned to face her. "You can tell me," he quietly urged her.  
  
"I know I can Remus." She sighed. "I'm not as strong as you think I am. And I'm.. well, I'm afraid that if I go into that room, his room."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She looked down, something she hardly ever did. "He looks so much like his father and he has Lily's eyes. I almost thought I was looking at James."  
  
Remus sighed. "I've had that feeling to, everyone who knew James really well did, especially."  
  
Remus stopped himself mid-sentence. Glancing at her, he watched her carefully. Out of everyone, she had known Sirius the best. And she had loved him.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she bit back a sob. "Why, Remus? First James and Lily, now.him. I, I don't' know if I can."  
  
Remus saw the pain flickering in her eyes and knew that she was trying her best to keep her feelings in check. Slipping his arms around her, Remus pulled her close. She let herself press against him, wishing that she could end all of the pain, her own and his.  
  
"You can't leave me, Remus. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You're all that's left, you and I. The last ones standing."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. But you can't leave me either, got it?"  
  
She nodded and Remus thought he saw the beginnings of a smile, but it quickly disappeared. Releasing his hold on her, Remus motioned for her to go to dinner. Nodding, she left him to his thoughts. Watching her walk down the halls and out of sight, pain gripped his heart at the thought of losing her too.  
  
Glancing at the oak door, Remus sighed. He had already gone into that room, Sirius' room. And he had found something very important. It was Sirius' will, or at least, a simplified version. And the one thing that Sirius had asked Remus to do for him was to watch after Harry and her, his lover. Remus, of course, planned on doing this. If not for his late friend, then for her. Turning away from the door, one last thought ran through his head before he entered the kitchen.  
  
'Sirius loved you, Pandora. He loved you more than you will ever know'. 


End file.
